Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukipedia Kiwami
Ukiukipedia Dream Ukiukipedia Shadowside: Ukiukipedia Kiwami: Ukiukipedia Gakuen Y: |website = Official website }} is a role-playing strategy game that was released for arcade systems on January 30, 2014 in Japan. It's based on the gameplay of the first three mainline Yo-kai Watch video games, with usage of cards produced by Carddass. A total of three major version updates have been released, with the newest and current one being . How to play Get a card! The machine will give you a random selection of one card. That card help get you a Local Yo-kai. Enter the card's password at the Lambert Post Office to get a very special Local Crank-a-kai coin. It has a backwards L on it, and it is gray. You will get the selected Local Yo-kai and a bonus Mega Exporb. Battle mode Scan your card. You can only 1 card. You will see a map showing Sakura New Town. Browse through the map in a bird's-eye view. Once you find a Yo-kai's shadow, select it and get ready to face a 3-on-3 battle. One of them will be the Yo-kai shown on the card that you inserted. The Yo-kai's 'friend-soul' will appear when you battle. You can scan a summoning card. The game is turn-based. The slot machine requires you to tap buttons at the right time. The are 3 reels. You will earn points based on the symbol that the slot shows. The amount of points based on the results of the spin decides how much power your Yo-kai uses to attack. The game ends when all the Yo-kai of the opposing team have no health left. If the opposition is impressed, they will become friends with you! If not, you can try next time with a better chance of befriending them. After the battle ends, both teams' Yo-kai will show up. You can choose to get one of the 6 cards. The card can be upgraded with 2 other Yo-kai. The friend level will increase and its values will increase. Cards Cards are produced by the machine after every match, unless you choose to edit and upgrade your card. Cards are 5.9 cm by 8.6 cm long. On the front of a card shows a rank, a friendship level, upgrade level, class it is in, its picture, its special move, its name, its attributes and its stats. When the Yo-kai on the card reaches its maximum level on the card, it will evolve. Cards can be bought in booster packs titled as . It also may be found in certain issues of CoroCoro magazine. These cards are also compatible with the Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Force arcade game. Updates With the release of Yo-kai Watch 3 on July 28 2016, the game also had been given a second update, resulting it to go through a remodel into . This allowed the added functionality of the Dream Medals' "Y-Chip" NFC feature used for the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream toy. On July 26 2018, Ukiukipedia Dream has received the third/Shadowside update, renaming the arcade game to , to coincide with the Shadowside movie, and the Shadowside anime. This update added more functionality, with the addition of the "NEO Y-Chip" NFC function used in the DX Yo-kai Watch Elda toy. On May 30, 2019, the fourth update was added, changing the game to , with one of the updates being the functionality of the Onechanside Yo-kai Arks for use with the release of the DX Yo-kai Watch Elda Ver. K. Trivia *This is the third Yo-kai Watch video game to be released overall, with the second being Yo-kai Taiso Dai-ichi Puzzle da nyan and the Nintendo 3DS video game. *All Yo-kai Ranks prior to Yo-kai Watch 3 are the same as their inclusion in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. In example, Rhinormous, a Rank S Yo-kai, is treated as a Rank A Yo-kai, which was the case with Rhinormous in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. *It unknown point that Tomodachi Ukiukipedia have YW7-016, YW7-017, and YW7-018. *This is the second video game to have Goku Yo-kai, that previously appeared Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. External Links *Ukiukipedia Kiwami page (current page) *Ukiukipedia Shadowside page *Ukiukipedia Dream page *Tomodachi Ukiukipedia page Category:Video games